Candid Snapshots
by icedragongurl
Summary: A bunch of one shots I wrote and am still writing for the ShunsuiNanao pairing...there's no specific time order please enjoy
1. Vanishing For A Moment

**Title:** Vanishing for a moment

**Author:** Icedragongurl

**Rating:** T

Although she doesn't seem like the type of person that enjoyed having breaks, Nanao thought that breaks were a get away from everyday trifles, It's probably the only time that her captain is never able to find her no matter how hard he could try. She had her own little hideaway, Matsumoto and Hinamori knew where it was, because they had been discussing what they did with their free time. The eighth division fukutaicho brought a book to read, a blanket to lie on, and pent her freedom lying on an open field hidden by an expanse of forest growth. The clouds would float past as she took pleasure in being carefree.

That was until Matsumoto slipped to the eccentric flirtatious Kyouraku where his beloved Nanao-chan vanished to on her off days. He had been feeling particularly mischievous that day and decided to pay his little companion a visit in which she would most definitely not appreciate. He hummed to himself with the usual small content smile as he started to reach the opening to the field. The smile became a smirk as he began to head towards her.

The sigh stopped him, she was lying on her back, a book lying open by her side, on a finger she was holding up, sat a small bird. A soft pleasant look he had never seen before on her face. Her glasses lay atop of the book, the bird sang softly as she smiled, was the most captivating thing he had seen in his long years of working with her. Shunsui stood and watched silently, as the bird took flight and she rolled to her side and opened her book to continue reading. She was content, not like the uptight, tense, masked, perfectionist that was his subordinate.

Finally he went to join her side, not with his usual bold confessions of love and affection, but with a silent peaceful aura around him. She was startled when he came to join he, she fell over her own words, "Tai-Taicho, how did you-what are you-who told- why are you-" He smiled at her tenderly "May I?" Nanao nodded with a blush gracing her cheeks. Shunsui lay onto his back to stare up at the sky.

They sat together in a awkward silence. Neither wishing to shatter the tension that was building between them, after a few minutes she finally asked, "How did you find me? I've been coming here for decades and you never found me before." The captain smirked at her and responded with a whimsical "A man does not kiss and tell, my dear Nanao-chan." She blushed an even brighter red and her hand was twitching towards her book. "I didn't come to pester you. I came to see what could lure the perfectionist Nanao-chan from her post."

Nanao frowned with the blush still gracing her facial features, "With you telling pointless silly jokes of affection one tends to wish to be away from you for at least a moment." He was not only astonished but also slightly offended by her comment, she turned her back to him, to lie on her side and return to her book. Not that he was going to let her. He put a firm yet gentle hand on her shoulder and turned her to lay on her other side in which got her to face him. Nanao was put off by the serious expression on Shunsui's face "What makes you think that they're just jokes? I don't fool around when it comes to such things."

No response came from her as she merely stared with wide eyes at the man; he had been offended that he had really thought his constant reminding of his eternal love would eventually get through that impenetrable mask of hers. She had thoughts swimming through her head and he could tell by the conflict in her eyes. She hadn't been the same since the ryouka incident and his fight with Yamaji. She had been even more withdrawn and shielded the cause behind it, he had no idea. Finally she spoke and what she had said shocked him more than he had ever dreamed, "How can you say that when you terrified me into wondering whether Yamamoto-taicho would kill you."

His amber eyes clashed with her cold and usually icy amethyst eyes. She had been worried for him? The raw pain and fear shone behind her shields, he reached out to pull her into a comforting embrace, "I'm sorry I scared you Nanao-chan. It won't happen again, I swear it." Her eyes went wide as her quivering fists clung to his gi; her form was shaking from a quiet form or crying.

For what felt like years went by like that, until she pulled her head away to look him in the face he had a smug little smirk on his face, his eyes flashing with unspoken actions that would make her blush from her face to her toes. She frowned, "Try anything and I'll break out the book Kyouraku-taicho." Now it was his turn to frown as he leaned his face in so that their foreheads were touching softly, "Call me Shunsui, Nanao-chan."

She smiled tenderly as they shared a soft loving kiss, she snuggled her head against his chest as she dozed off in the warm rays of the spring sun and his protective arms holding her close. Shunsui couldn't help but laugh mentally at how open and unguarded she was acting, as though she trusted him. That one fact couldn't have made him any happier. He rested his head against the top of hers and inhaled her personal scent that reminded him faintly of fresh rain and lavender.

End of Snapshot 1


	2. Don't Let Go

**Title**: Don't let go  
**Author:** icedragongurl

The first time they had met, surprising enough, was not on one of Shunsui's girl raids. They had met in the school library, Nanao had still been a student, except she was going to become an actual shinigami in a division soon enough. Shunsui had only just become the 8th division captain. Even in the past the fukutaicho had been found either carrying or having her nose in a book.

Nanao had been replacing some books she had been studying from just moments prior, unfortunately she couldn't reach the shelf she needed, glancing around she took note that there were also no ladders or stepstools around. Grumbling in annoyance she had just put her foot on the second shelf when a masculine voice asked, "Are you in need of assistance my dear?"

She turned quickly to see who it was, and slipped on the wooden floor, nearly colliding into whomever it was that had startled her. The person had caught her just as she went crashing to the floor. Trying to catch her breath and dignity she realized that she was sitting on the person's chest. Scrambling up onto her feet she helped the man up, he laughed as he readjusted his unflattering pink robe.

"I didn't mean to scare you" Nanao frowned, "Well that's exactly what you did! Didn't anyone ever teach you not to sneak up on people like that?" he grinned at her, "I believe we've gotten off on the wrong foot. My name's Shunsui Kyouraku and I am pleased to make your acquaintance miss…" hesitantly she readjusted her wire-framed glasses, "Nanao Ise. To answer your question." stubbornly she responded, "No I don't need help. I'm perfectly fine."

Turning back to the bookshelf, she got ready to climb again but before she could she was suddenly being held up by the strange man. She glared daggers at him "Put me down" she hissed in a dangerously calm voice. He laughed again causing a chill to go down her spine, with a soft smile he said "Why, my dear Nanao-chan, how else will you manage to return the book to its proper place?"

Gritting her teeth, she realized that he was speaking the truth, replacing the book she turned to look down at the infuriatingly handsome Shunsui, "Now put me down!" his smile had turned into a mischievous smirk, "I enjoy holding you like this Nanao-chan". She then proceeded to introducing his skull with a book that she had randomly chosen. He let her slide down instead of dropping her immediately.

Nanao glowered at him as he was still embracing her, a silly grin on his ruggedly dashing face, "How you wound me my dear. I was merely lending you a hand." She frowned at him one fist clenched tightly the other holding the book she had hit him with. He patted her on the head as he was obviously about to turn and go, "Do not forget about me my darling Nanao-chan, for I shall not forget you." She shouted at him as he got to the library door, "Don't call me that!"

Later that night when she was back at the girls' dormitory, she told Matsumoto about what had taken place earlier that day. The blonde woman started laughing, Nanao became aggravated and demanded to know what was so funny. Matsumoto calmed her laughing to a chuckle and told her, "He's the captain of the eighth division. You hit a captain on the head! My god! You've become a rebel Nanao, I mean Nanao-chan".

The girl with glasses was stuck sitting there with a gapping mouth and eyes wide in disbelief, she had hit a captain! Slouching in her seat she picked up the book she had hit him with and stared at it. It was entitled, 'Love and Fate'.

End of Snapshot 2


	3. What did I do this time?

**Title:** What did I do this time?  
**Author:** icedragongurl  
**Rating:** PG-13

Just an ordinary day for Kyouraku Shunsui, but mysteriously he found himself bored of the same old things. He was in the mood for something different that was until he heard Matsumoto's laughter come from the other side of a door he was walking past. He wasn't taking note of it, until he heard his beloved Nanao's voice respond with saying "I can't believe I let you talk me into this Matsumoto!" the other fukutaicho snickered. "You lost the bet so you had to repay it. Besides, I think you look amazing! You should be more laid back this more often!"

Shunsui peeked into the room and nearly fell backwards in disbelief. If he had thought that his stern strict subordinate was gorgeous earlier, then the only way to sum her up now was 'divine'. She had had a complete makeover, her hair was down and framed her face, and her eyes were without her bland glasses. Her gi wasn't as well done as it usually was, it actually gave her a better figure, her hair looked amazing out if it's restraining clip.

He hadn't realized exactly how obvious his presence was until Matsumoto waved to him with her sly smile and said "OI! Kyouraku-taicho! What are you doing in the 10th division?" Nanao spun on her heels and stared in absolute horror at her superior. He tried to fix the situation by complimenting her, "I'm amazed to see that my dear Nanao-chan can be even more beau-" he was cut short as she hit him with her book and hurried out of the room and down the hallway.

Matsumoto sweatdropped and scratched her head in exasperation "Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for. That girl is way too uptight." The taicho was rubbing the bruise forming on his cranium, "Itai! She has quite a temper sometimes." The fukutaicho smirked smugly at him, "You might want to go after her. She needs some self-confidence boosting." The brunette frowned as he nodded at the strawberry blonde and headed after the fukutaicho.

He found her back at their division office in her adjoining room, already starting to fuss with her brush and trying to get her hair back into its original position, she cursed under her breath and threw the brush back on the desk in aggravation. She fell into her chair in pure annoyance, letting out a stifled scream of frustration as she buried her face into her hands.

He laughed silently at her, she was so adorable sometimes, her glasses sat upon the table besides her brush and book. He slipped into the room like a shadow, and she jumped as he crouched before her, gazing up into the raven haired woman's irritated face. Nanao glowered at him while a blush graced her cheeks, "What do you want?" she snapped in aggravation. Shunsui chuckled as he pushed himself up higher so that their faces were close, she tried to back away. He had her stuck, his arms on both sides of her seat, him in front, and the seat behind her, and her only weapon to fend him off sitting far beyond her reach.

Shunsui smirked roguishly at her, and he bowed closer to her until his lips were inches from her ear, "You look stunning Nanao-chan. You should put your hair down more often. You look like a goddess like this." She blushed and her eyes went large as she stared at him in disbelief. She whispered so quietly that he had barely managed to catch it, "Do you really mean that?" a wave of joy flowed through his very being that she was actually taking his seriousness to heart, "Yes I do."

"I always thought that looking beautiful took away the ability for anyone to take what you said seriously. It was like a weak point that dwelled within a woman's psyche. For some reason, even though I tried to look refined and dignified you called me beautiful, I was terrified that that was true. So I had to act even more firm and serious, work twice as hard, and be ten times as stern, but it didn't change anything."

He smiled at her and his amber eyes glinted with a blend of emotions. "You will always be breath taking to me, dearest Nanao. Being beautiful isn't a weakness it's a hidden strength that dwells within each and every one of us." He connected the distance between them as his lips touched hers gently, softly and hesitantly. As if waiting for her to slap him, shove him, or hit him. He lingered like that for a few more moments. Just as he was about to pull away she responded and the surge of affection hit its pinnacle.

They kissed as if it was something they had been doing for years yet were dying to have just a little bit more. She pulled away and stared at him while gasping for breath, her hair slightly disheveled. The taicho smiled tenderly and pressed his lips against her cheek, before muttering for her to hear, "Don't be afraid to rise above your fears and nightmares. If you fall, I will be there to catch you and lift up again, my precious perfect Nanao-chan"

She let out what sounded a bit like a giggle and a chuckled, her hand brushing through his hair gently to get him to look into her eyes, "Feeling poetic just a bit?" he frowned, she kissed him again but it was brief and chaste before whispering to him, "I'm not afraid of anything as long as you're there with me." Shunsui grinned at that, to see and hear his Nanao being receptive to his attentions and giving him attention back was the rarest yet most wonderful thing he had ever experienced in his whole life.

As the taicho leaned in for another kiss a shot from the open bay window in front of them interrupted, Matsumoto was leaning against the window sill, a smug know-it-all smile on her face, "I told you that would get him to take you serious if you let yourself be more laid back." Shunsui grinned as he noticed another visitor behind the 10th division fukutaicho. Ukitake gave him a small smile, "I take it that this is a bad time and that I should come back later?" Kyouraku nodded not noticing the twitch that had begun in his fukutaicho's eyebrow.

Another person graced them with their presence as Renji and Ikkaku had wandered over to see what the small commotion was about. When they finally reached Matsumoto a sly grin crossed the red heads face. "I told you that he'd get her in the end. I win this bet Ikkaku." The bald man frowned at Renji, "Oh shut up. I didn't say they wouldn't EVER get together, I said that it would be another hundred YEARS till they got together." Matsumoto laughed, "Same thing".

Renji smirked, "So who's the next couple?" Matsumoto grinned, "Hitsugaya-taicho and Hinamori-chan!" None of them had taken notice of the slowly infuriated and embarrassed raven haired woman sitting in the chair. That was until she hit Shunsui on the head hard with her book and stormed out of the room in rush of aggravation. The captain sat on the floor with a confused look. "Was it something I said?"

The blonde fukutaicho sweatdropped and shooed the other men away leaving Ukitake to shake his head in dismay, "Even though you chase after women, you'll never be able to understand them." A slamming of door could be heard further in the 8th division head quarters. Kyouraku winced at the sound. Ukitake chuckled as he walked away while waving goodbye to his friend. "Good Luck." Was all he said before leaving the brunette to go tame a raging woman.

End of Snapshot 3


	4. Happy Valentines Day!

**Title:** Happy Valentines Day  
**Author:** icedragongurl

It had become a rather odd tradition between the two, when valentines day fell upon them, they would leave a gift in a inconspicuous place. Without letting the other know who it was from. Of course over the years they figured it out. The first time was, not exactly a secret. It wasn't during her time as his fukutaicho, but when she was still in school.

Nanao hadn't seen or heard from or about the mysterious Kyouraku-taicho, their little encounter in the library had managed to be misinterpreted and whispered all over the academy. She didn't know whether to be infuriated that he hadn't come to see her or relieved that he didn't dare show his face to her.

When she returned from a study session with a couple of her classmates she found a bouquet of flowers and a breath-taking miniature painting of a tiger. She looked over at Matsumoto with a confused expression, "Who gave these to me?" the blonde grinned "Not to mention, WHY did they give them to me?" she added in aggravation.

Rangiku gave her a shocked look, "You didn't know?" the black haired woman huffed, "Know what?", "Today's Valentines day." Nanao scowled, who in the world would bother giving her a valentines present? No men in the academy ever showed any interest in her, and she was glad. "You have a fan in high places."

She picked the bouquet of gorgeous flowers and a small piece of rolled parchment fell out of it. Picking it up she unrolled it and read the lettering that was artfully written on it. 'Happy Valentines Day Dearest Nanao-chan! Shunsui Kyouraku' her jaw dropped as shock and disbelief settled in.

Matsumoto snickered as she left the room, Nanao plopped onto her bed and stared at the painting, on the back of it was written 'I hope you enjoy the present I made for you. Shunsui Kyouraku' she would have torn the thing to pieces in rage but it was too beautiful to destroy. Placing the flowers in a vase of water and the painting to rest on her dresser, she resumed to her studying.

Now here she was hundreds of years later, slaving to make some damned sugar cookies. She had flour in her hair and on her face, her glasses were filthy, and she bits of dough stuck under her nails. Nanao scowled as she waited for the stupid things to finish baking. It had been close to forty-five minutes. If she was gone any longer then he would go searching for her.

Nanao let out a sigh of relief as the timer rang, she removed the burning hot tray and placed it on the counter. They were perfect! She added finishing touches with some icing and waited a minutes to let the frosting harden and the cookies to cool, before carefully placing them into a purple plastic bag and tying it shut with a magenta ribbon.

Stuffing them into a place in her gi, she cleaned the kitchen that the vice captains and captains were permitted to use. She was certain that it was spotless, she got the flour and white powder off of her face, clothes, and hair. Then proceeded to head out. It was only nine in the morning. She was safe, silently she slipped into the office and crept past the sleeping captain.

Nanao hid the bag under his annoying bamboo hat before going to wake him up. "Kyouraku-taicho! Get up, we have work to do!" he frowned and tried to roll over to face her, he successfully managed to fall out of his chair. Letting out a long yawn he smiled at her, "Good Morning Nanao-chan. It's so wonderful waking up to your beautiful face." She glowered at him, "Get up, and get to work, we have papers to turn in today."

He waved his hand as if to brush away her annoyance, "Hai hai, Don't worry, it'll be done." Nanao gave him a scornful look, like that of a disappointed parent. "It better be." He rose to his feet, "I need to discuss a matter with Ukitake before hand though" he said as he reached down for his hat.

He gave a look of surprise at the little gift sitting under his accessory, she fought down the blush that was fighting to stain her cheeks. "Is it that time of year already? How could I forget?" he groaned in self-annoyance. Giving a piteous sound he hugged the woman and for a second she felt his fingers tickling the back of her neck. Then he pulled away with a laugh.

"I needed that hug, thanks Nanao-chan! If you meet up with my darling secret admirer tell her I say thanks!" He headed to the door, "I'll be back soon." She glowered at him in aggravation, he could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. As she sat down to start getting some work done she felt something against her lower back. It was hard and pressed into her when she leaned against the chair.

She couldn't feel anything on the back of her outfit, which meant that the evil bastard had dropped it into her gi! She snarled in exasperation, he was beginning to really piss her off. Forgetting about Valentines Day is one thing, pulling cruel pranks on Valentines Day is even worse!

Nanao shuffled around her clothes until she managed to get what ever the thing was, out. Readjusting her clothes she stared at the object. It was a miniature dog plush, with a small silk bag containing small heart shaped chocolates tied around its neck. A small smile crossed her face. Sometimes it was worth having the man around, even if he raised her migraines through the roof.

She shook her head with a small smile, maybe one day one of them would raise up the courage to confront one another and give them a gift face to face. Until then, this was good enough, it should that even if for just a moment, he was serious. For just a moment he cared, and that he really noticed her, not because he enjoyed teasing her, but because he truly did love her.

End of Snapshot 4


	5. Presence in the rain

Just another exhausting day for Nanao; paperwork, hunting down her taicho, worrying about her taicho, dealing with the menial tasks, not to mention keeping the division running smoothly. She enjoyed getting her sleep at night,when she worked late on HIS paperwork she became a grumpy mess in the morning. With her captain wandering around there was no possible way she would manage to get any sleep that night. Nanao had been certain that she had leftthe drunk captain incapacitated on the floor of their office.

Returning from delivering papers to Hitsugaya-taicho she found the quarters to be vacant. Aggravated now she looked at the clock, what in gods name could the man be doing: outside, during a thunder storm, dead drunk, at that time of night? Stalking out of the room, Nanao got ready to hunt down the devious brunette for the ninth time that day. She didn't have to go far, once she took a step outside onto the wood paneled hallway, she saw a silhouette in the rain. Standing in the very middle of the open feild that the eighth division was extremely lucky to be facing, was her superior.

Grimacing, Nanao took a deep breath and plunged into the downpour, it was FREEZING cold! She was throughly drenched by the time she managed to reach him. "Tai-" he cut her short, "You're going to catch a cold like that Nanao-chan" he said with a small frown. She scowled while rubbing her arms to keep them warm, "You'll catch it as well, now I implore you to go back inside immediately!" Shunsui just continued to smile "In a moment. I came out to enjoy the rain for a bit." Now she was annoyed AND cold, she glared at him coldly, " I am cold AND wet! We are going inside right NOW!"

"Do you trust me Nanao-chan?" she was caught off guard by that random question. She was grateful that it was raining because he couldn't see the blush that stained her cheeks. "Of course I do." Kyouraku gave her a content smile, "Then close your eyes, and listen" he said as he stood behind her and covered her eyes with his hand. At first she had no idea what he wanted her to do. What was there to listen listen to in the middle of a field?

At first she couldn't hear anything but the sound of her breathing, then it was as if someone had flipped a switch and sounds began to play. The crickets, the grass tickling her ankles, the rain hitting her glasses and face, the thunder crashing like mighty gods fighting in the heavens, and the warmth eminating off of the person behind her. "That's... amazing." Shunsui uncovered her eyes, and wrapped her up in his pink kimono. She leaned back against him and continued to listen to rain falling.

They basked in each others presence and warmth, his kimono was warm, though drenched, Nanao was comfortable being with him like that and he was glad that she hadn't beaten him with her big book yet. Finally she pulled away and said "We should get inside before we get sick." a little sad to see her pull away but in defeat he agreed, he placed his over kimono on her shoulders and headed with his elegant fukutaicho to their quarters.

Although her day started off as an annoyance it ended as a breathtaking experience. It was the best day of her life. Until she came down with a cold that is.

owari  
WHAT DO YA ALL THINK!


	6. Time Brings Change

1**Title:** Time Brings Change

**Author:** miri-chan

**Challenges: **and we all age, another opening, unexpectedly

Nanao scowled deeply as she stalked down the hallways, trying to find where the two monsters vanished to. When she had told her husband, Shunsui laughed and said "Kids will be kids." she scoffed. What a responsible father he is! Every time she turned her head away they played their little magic trick and were gone when she turned back around. Yesterday it had been the third division, they had distracted poor Kira from work until she showed up to rescue him from the villains. Who knew that 11 year olds could be so intelligent?

When Hanatarou had first offered to watch them while she and Shunsui dealt with their division, it was like a blessing in disguise. Until they turned ten, right when they did they started the whole 'poof!' thing. Now she felt horrible for Hanatarou, all he wanted to do was help. With the twins disappearing all the time, it ran on her nerves sometimes. If she had realized just difficult the devil duo would make it for the poor kid then she would have never let them out of her sight.

It was even worse when they decided to split up and wander to different divisions. By now she had managed to chart their cycle, they went to the divisions in order and continually went through the cycle, it was immensely embarrassing when they had gone to Yamamoto. Thankfully she had managed to get Shunsui to deal with that. Ever since then she had to hunt them down continually.

The logical assumption was that they would be at the fourth division. When Nanao arrived she was annoyed to find that the only one there was Yuna, her daughter was following along after Unohana. Yuna didn't say anything unless she was curious about it, in which the captain actually responded with ACTUAL answers. Her daughter seemed genuinely interested in what the healer had to say. "Yuna! It's time to let Unohana-taicho return to her work." the little amber eyed, ebony wavy haired girl froze and turned wide eyed to face her mother.

"Ka-san!" Nanao nodded, "Indeed, Ka-san it is, now get moving." the captain smiled sweetly at the mother, "I don't mind her being around. She brings a cheerful air to the infirmary." the vice captain raised an eyebrow in interest. "Indeed, on another note, she may stay if you're alright with that. Of course she'll need to tell me where I can find her brother." Yuna smiled "That's easy, he's with Ikkaku-neechan, Yumichika-san, Yachiru-niichan and Ken-san"

Nanao rubbed her throbbing temple, "Easy she says... Why does he have to go to the sword-happy division! Of all the divisions he chooses the eleventh division." Her husband would probably smile and say "boys will be boys". Damned Male testosterone. His father should be the one handling him. Just the thought of them becoming teenagers gave her a headache, she'll go back to Unohana and ask for her pain killers.

Sure enough Ren was there and rather then what his sister had been doing, merely asking questions... "REN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" her son froze, blinked, and smiled his 'You're-just-seeing-things-I'm-not-really-doing-what-you-think-I'm-doing' smile. Ikkaku backed away from the snarling mother of two. The boy dropped the blade and backed away to hide behind Kenpachi.

Of course the captain had a smirk on his face, unafraid of the woman. "What's the big deal, let the kid have some fun." Fire was dancing in Nanao's eyes, she was clearly disapproving of what her son was doing, "Ka-san...I was just learning how to hold a sword." She pulled him out from behind the exceedingly tall captain. "And why, might I ask, do you need to know that?"Ren looked up shyly at his mom, "Because I wanna be like you and to-san." Nanao was at the brink of her aggravation, keeping her calm, she gave up "Fine, go ahead, be back before dark. Even if I try to stop you its not like you'll listen."

Ren smiled and ran over to give her a hug, the fact he could only reach her a little above her waist was a sad thing. Rolling her eyes in exasperation she pulled his shoulder-length brown straight hair into a high pony, his wide amethyst eyes shining in innocent happiness. She was so weak when it came to her children. They knew exactly what to say, she trudged back to her office.

Between her husband and her children she was going to LOSE HER MIND! When she arrived to their office her husband was half asleep on the floor. "Did you find the kids?" he asked, sounding fully awake. Shunsui lifted his hat, his wife glared knives and daggers. He could see the dark fire of agitation raging off of her. "I take that as a no?" he asked in a cautious tone.

Shunsui winced at the sound of the door slamming behind her, he had come to be accustomed to her random bouts of extreme frustration and rage. Following his wife into their room he sighed deeply as she was fussing with her messed up hair, their children really drove her insane sometimes. He tried to help as often as humanly possible, but she handled the children better then he did.

He tended to let them get away with a lot more then their mother did, she was the same way towards him before they confessed their eternal love... well more like him proclaiming his love and her finally at the end of her patience for him, admitting hers as well. Everyone's reaction to their engagement was rather humorous, although Nanao had locked herself away in her room for a day.

"Why do I put up with them?" she asked him as he embraced her from behind. "Because they're adorable and innocent, and all ours?" she gave him a small smile, "I guess you're right. I let them get away with too much. I find it psychotic that everyone seems to be able to put up with them, Unohana really didn't mind that Yuna was tagging along after her. I won't even start about Ren and the eleventh division! When I asked Ren why he was determined to learn how to use a sword. He told me he wanted to be like us."

"Ah, the second generation of shinigami is approaching us faster then we would have thought." Shunsui swept his wife up into his arms and sat her on their desk, "With Rukia marrying Kurosaki and Renji dating that girl in his division, and Hitsugaya with Hinamori. Our pleasant little heaven is changing into their own little heaven. After all... time changes everything. It's the one thing we have no control over."

She frowned at him as he kissed her on the nose. "It doesn't change the fact that you act as if we're still newlyweds." he laughed his rich laugh that could make her smile, "You'll never change Nanao-chan." Nanao smiled and kissed his on his forehead "Of course not, not so long as I have you and the kids to keep in line."

End


	7. Do you trust me?

1**Title: **Do you trust me?

**Author:** miri-chan

**Challenge:** Be carefree with me soon, a long night, exposure

Nanao was beat, it was two in the morning already and she still had half a stack of paperwork left to do. She could feel herself slowly nodding off to sleep, after drinking an endless amount of caffeinated tea, she had probably become immune to the caffeine by now. ' a few minutes wouldn't hurt' resting her head on her arms she immediately fell asleep.

Shunsui wandered around, he tended to peek in on Nanao to make sure that she had managed to safely get to her room, and bed. When he had discovered that she wasn't there he figured that she was pulling an all nighter yet again. Yet finding that she had fallen asleep at her desk was amusing and heart wrenching. He hated it when she ran herself down like that, as he was about drape his pink coat over her shoulders he froze, her face was so peaceful in sleep.

He had never seen her so timid and calm at such a close distance, some hair had managed to fall into her face and unconsciously he brushed the hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Shunsui let out a sigh and shook his head, her eyelashes fluttered for a second and he held his breath, if she woke up she would probably bash him with her clipboard that she was sleeping on at that moment.

The taicho smiled a small content smile and hoped that maybe one day he could wake up to that face every morning. Until then he could put up with watching her from the distance. Kyouraku made himself comfortable on the floor, settling himself by the front door he let himself doze off into a light state of sleep.

When Nanao awoke in the early morning she didn't know what surprised her more, seeing her captain sleeping by the door or his coat over her shoulders. Shaking her head in exasperation she nudged him awake "Taicho, you're going to get sick, not too mention we have work to do." He smiled up at her, "I've been awake this whole time my darling Nanao-chan".

She scowled down at him, "Stop making me worry. Get up, here's your kimono by the way... Thank you." He nodded, "I couldn't let you get cold my cute and darling Nanao-chan" Nanao sighed deeply in defeat, "You are going to drive me to drink" He laughed as he gave her a brief yet firm hug, "You can always join me when you decide to start." Swatting him over the head she proceeded to continuing her paper work.

He spilt her pile in half and brushed his junk aside on his desk, she stared at him in shock and bewilderment. He smirked at her, "You shouldn't drive yourself like that so I'll help you." Nanao for once didn't know what to say as a retort, nodding in agreement and a silent promise she returned her attention to her work.

owari!

Let me know what you all think of it!


	8. Estrogen really Sucks

1**Title:** Estrogen Really Sucks

**Author:** miri-chan

**Challenge: **Time Bomb, Force of Nature, stop look and listen

Everyone in the Soul Society knew that Nanao Ise was a diligent, hard working, loyal woman. She kept the eighth division in order while her captain was lazy and lounged about, leaving more work for her to do. Except for three days out of the month where she became a grumpy, snarling, angry yet diligent, and hardworking woman.

It was one of those days, and her captain was not helping the matter, his constant flirting was making her even more on nerves then ever before. She felt like vomiting, her back hurt, her head was ringing and her temple was pulsing. She could only handle so much more of the torment. When waltzed in with a wide smile and singing "NANAOOOO-CHAN!" she slammed her hand down on the table.

"Would you PLEASE shut UP!" Shunsui froze with wide eyes, her eyebrow was twitching and was on the verge of exploding in his face. "Nanao-chan are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern on his, usually handsome yet for some reason annoying face. "I-am-perfectly-fine." she said through clenched and grinding teeth.

"No you're not, you're reeking of stress and aggitation. I think you should take the day off." trying to continue her paper work she bluntly said "If I did that, then the paperwork would be late, you'll get some sort of punishment, the division will crash into total chaos, so I can't leave you with taking care of the division for even a DAY." Nanao wasn't ready for him to lift her up into his arms and carry her to her bedroom.

"PUT ME DOWN!" he dropped her onto her bed and frowned down at her, "You're getting some rest, I can handle taking care of our division. I'm not an idiot like you seem to think that I am." She began to stand up from her bed but he gently nudged her back down, "I can't allow an emotional ball of hormones to race around trying to give orders while dealing with a migraine or what ever you get. If I must lock you in here then I shall and will."

Her eyes went wide, "You really would wouldn't you?" he smirked, "Have you ever known me to break a promise?" with a deep sigh she shook her head and reached for the container of pain killers next to her bed. "I'll rest, but if even ONE packet of paperwork isn't handed in, I'll be REALLY pissed, and you'll be dealing with a pissed female then a hormonal female." he laughed "I think I'd take the first over the latter."

He closed the door and she scowled, "Estrogen sucks." she said to herself. It really truly did suck, and poor Kyouraku wore himself out getting everything taken care of that he begged her never to get sick ever again. She was glad that he finally learned what it was like to be in her shoes for a day.

OWARI!

What did you all think?


	9. Glimmer

Glimmer

It was pitch black in Seireitei that night, rain pounded on the roof of the buildings and splattered against the windows. A single form could be seen in the field facing the eighth division. A woman stood out in a white night kimono, staring out into the night sky. Things flying through her mind, yet she finds it impossible to latch her thoughts onto any one object. The only continuous thought seemed to keep coming up was 'what do I do?' then lightning lit up the sky. Nanao's tears of fear blended in perfectly with the rain, you couldn't tell where which started and which ended.

Thunder boomed and she didn't even jump, Matsumoto told her not to worry about it and to trust him. She did trust him but this would change their lives in a way she wasn't sure was ready for. Hinamori said she was behind her all the way and she was so happy. It was happy thing but for some reason it didn't feel like that to the eighth division fukutaicho. Did he truly love her to that extent? Or would he back away in his own aloof way? She wrapped her arms around her and let her lithe body shudder with sobs. God she hoped he would never see her in this state of weakness.

She was confused, unsteady, ready to break at one touch, frightened, unsure, all over the place, and her thoughts unfocused. She clung to herself as she felt her knees start to go weak. It happened so slowly, her legs went, she started to collapse to her knees in the rain soaked earth just as strong arms wrapped around her waist to hold her up. A husky and all too familiar voice whispered in her ear "Nanao-chan…what are you doing out here? You're going to get sick!" a hint of worry in his tone. She brushed it off and tried to push away from him. Yet he was determined to keep her in his arms. The second their eyes connect he saw the pain and fear in her eyes. "Nanao, what's wrong?"

She somehow managed to escape from him "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Shunsui, you should be asleep. Why aren't you?" she keep her eyes fixed upon the ground, she refused to look at him. When she did it brought back the reason she was panicking right back into her mind. He gave her a serious look over, "I noticed that your side of the bed was cold and empty I had to find you. In case something happened to you. After all." He tilted her chin to look at him and the tears were now quite evident. "I love you Nanao-chan so I worry. Now what's wrong?" She shook her head and pulled him towards her and whispered something. Shunsui nodded and then hoisted her into his arms and carried her back to their room.

Once she was dried and he was changed into a different pair of pajamas, they sat together upon their large futon. He grasped her hands in his and stared deep into her eyes which were holding a weak barrier up against the man she loved. "Now Nanao, what's wrong, why have you been hiding for a week now? What have I done to upset you?" She fought the tears and glanced away at the painting hanging on the wall above their futon. It was a painting he had made for her the first valentines after they had first met. "How much do you love me Shunsui? A flitting crush or a possible relationship that has many futures that we're going to keep making together?"

Shunsui gave her a look of sheer confusion "What are you talking about Nanao? I love you and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. I've finally caught and don't want to ever let go". She tried to struggle with her emotions but failed. Bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as tears fell steadily down her cheeks. Now looking into his eyes she could see the pure undying love that flared in his soul. She knew automatically that the same flare grew within her. How could she have ever doubted the man she loved? Finally she brought up the courage she had left to muster and took his hand in hers and kissed the palm.

"Do you want to marry me eventually Shunsui?" he blinked and then kissed her forehead "Oh course I do. I'm just waiting for you to catch up with me." He whispered against her face as he kissed her closed eyes, her cheeks, her nose (causing her to giggle), and as he hesitated over her lips she whispered something to him and he froze his eyes snapped open to stare into hers. He searched to see if it was true and the uncertain smile told him it was. A huge smile burst over his face, Shunsui leapt up and hoisted her up to spin her around before pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"I can't believe it! This is a dream come true! Oh Nanao, why hadn't you told me sooner?" She smacked him on the head gently "I only found out a week and a half ago you baka. So don't be mad at me!" he kissed her briefly, sweeping the air out of her lungs. He quickly began to fret "What were you doing outside then! You could have gotten sick and then what would have happened! You have to stay PERFECTLY healthy! Are you feeling alright? Should I get Uno-" she glared death at him. Pointing a finger at his chest she growled "No flittering about on me got that! No treating me like a doll! You also have to do your own work as well!" he nodded.

As rain hit the roofs in Soul Society a happy couple were asleep cuddled together, the man had his arm wrapped around her back and his hand rested protectively over her stomach, as if protecting the new life growing within her womb. Becoming a new being to take her love and give it back to her as well. The new soul forming within her glimmered in joy that its parents were going to care for it no matter what. It understood that it was going to end up with most dedicated and loving parents that any child could ever ask for.

Dedicated to Comixqueen for her birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHUNSUINANAO FOREVER!!!!


	10. Just The Beginning

1**Just the beginning**

The sun shone outside and it was an altogether beautiful afternoon, spring was everywhere in seireitei. A perfect day for a wedding, the time of love and romance, all except for one person. Pacing back and forth in her wedding kimono Nanao Ise was beginning to panic, and Matsumoto wasn't helping. "Oh come on Nanao, you'll do fine, it's not like you'll trip and make a complete and utter fool of yourself." that caused the blonde woman to earn a death glare in her direction. Matsumoto shrugged nonchalantly "I married Gin and everything turned out perfectly fine." Nanao rolled her eyes heavenward, "You'll marry him, have kids, and live happily ever after." that caused the poor woman to freeze in horror. Kids... she hadn't even thought about that... what if he didn't want kids, and if he did, how many? Terror was soaking every pore of her being.

Finally as if some god had heard her prayers, Unohana entered the small room, analyzing the situation the taicho automatically ushered the blonde fukutaicho out of the room. Nanao had continued with her pacing and was now treading a grove into the wooden floor. Retsu gave her a small soft smile "It'll be fine Nanao. If you keep torturing yourself like this then you may end up running out on poor Shunsui." Nanao glanced at the kind captain and felt as though the tension eased out of her body. She managed to sit herself into a chair. "Am I doing the right thing?" Unohana sat in the chair across from her and let her hands rest on her lap "Do you love him?"

Nanao nodded, not looking up from her suddenly fascinating knees, "Does he love you?" another nod, "Can you see yourself spending your future with him?" nod, "Then listen to what your heart tells you, because that's what will give you your answer." Nanao closed her eyes and tried to allow her mind to relax, She let her thoughts wander to drag up what first came to her, a familiar scent tickled through, it was a soft blend of sweat, grass, and sake. A deep laugh that made her stomach clench pleasantly, eyes that were a deep brown like the color of dark chocolate. The feeling of love the enveloped her was like a protective blanket which calmed her frazzled nerves. Suddenly she exhaled a shaky sigh, Unohana smiled and knew instinctively that the younger woman had found her answer.

A smile of appreciation was a silent thank you that passed between the two female shinigami. "Trust yourself Nanao, you are a smart, reliable, and kind person, that's probably why your dear captain fell for you like he did." Nanao blushed a bright pink as Ukitake came to join them, Unohana rose to join her husband and take his hand in hers, "It's time, you ready Nanao?" she paused for a brief moment before smiling and nodding. "Yes... I'm ready." Ukitake held the door for her as she left, and the first step out of the bridal room and into the hallway was the first step into a new life. She walked slowly to the sliding doors, and she took a deep breath, and then let it out before nodding a brief nod and the doors slid open.

The crowd of people was larger then she had imagined and for a second she froze, until she saw him, he was breathtaking in his dark red wedding kimono, with the kyouraku family crest on the front and back on the haori, a small quirk of her lips as she was glad that he didn't wear that horrendous pink thing that she had become fond of over their time together. He had threatened to wear it at the wedding and she had told him that if he did she would turn right back around and leave him standing there. He then pretended to cry and she had rolled her eyes and told him that she was just kidding. He had grinned and told her that he wasn't. That earned him a smack with her harisen.

He hadn't seen her yet, but when he realized she was walking up towards him his eyes went wide in shock and his mouth opened slightly. She flushed a bright pink, and in that moment she knew that she was glowing with happiness. When Nanao reached him and Yamamoto-sotaicho, she was fighting the temptation to grin from ear to ear. It was really happening, if someone had told her when she first became his fukutaicho, that she would become his wife she would have bashed their brains out with her tome. Now her she was saying "I do." and trying her hardest not to cry from happiness. It was no surprise to her that when they were allowed to kiss that he did in an extravagant way that probably scarred any children that might have been there (not too mention Hitsugaya).

The party was as big and exciting as any party thrown by Shunsui Kyouraku would be. Except this time, she wasn't trying to sneak out early, and he wasn't flirting around with the other women or drunk under a table. He remained by her side and drank only a minimal amount of sake, which shocked her, and when she felt his forehead for a temperature he only laughed her off. His arm stayed snug around her waist, as possessive as possible, and for once she didn't mind she actually found it quite endearing. The party dragged on for quite a while until the only people left in the eighth division training hall was drunken fools that would wake up and crawl to the fourth division for the miracle hangover cure that Unohana had for such events.

Finally Nanao was able to change out of her wedding kimono and into her light night kimono. She undid her hair and put her glasses on her desk safely, so it wouldn't get damaged, and that was when she realized that her new husband wasn't in the bedroom. She had figured that he would have pounced on her the second that she had exited the bathroom door. Nanao checked the kitchen for him, no show, then the office, of course not, then the living room, he was lying upon their couch in just his hakama. Bare chest and arms to the world, his chest rising and falling with each even breath. Nanao smiled softly as she watched Shunsui sleep, at least this time it wasn't from being drunk, it was most likely from all of the excitement of the day. It was her family tradition not to see the groom for three days prior to the wedding. So she went on a brief vacation Ichigo and Rukias' home in the living world. Ukitake, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, and Gin had to keep him away. It had probably been torture for him, the poor thing, it had been three days away till the wedding day exactly, so he hadn't seen her until those doors had parted to reveal her in the wedding kimono.

She quietly took out a spare blanket and went to cover him with it, suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, causing her to drop the blanket and gasp. His eyes shone with fierce desire to claim all of her, she felt a mixture of excitement and fear swell within her. "Nanao-chan" he whispered with his rough masculine voice and she knew that it would be a long night as he rose himself up to kiss her upon the lips. It was gentle and loving, almost causing tears to fall from the overwhelming happiness. He hoisted her into his arms and carried her bridal style to their bedroom and placed her onto the bed. She rose her arms to embrace him and hold him tight to her. This was real, not a dream, it was truly happening, she was really his wife, this was truly their house, they would be together forever. Finally tears fell down her cheeks and hit his bare shoulders.

Shunsui froze, had he hurt her in some way? Was the only thought that flew through his mind as he pulled away and held her face gently in his hands "Nanao-chan? What's wrong?" she shook her head and kissed his forehead "I love you so much" Shunsui wrapped his arms around her waist "I love you too, but why are you crying?" Nanao smiled and breathed in the scent of his hair, it was familiar, it was home. "I've found true happiness, and all I can hope for is that it never ends." he kissed her again and this time he poured all of his love for her into it. When they broke apart he grinned and brushed away her tears "My dearest beautiful loving kindhearted Nanao, this is only the beginning. Only the beginning..."

Owari!


	11. Bonds of Love

Bonds of love

The night sky was clear and beautiful, like most summer nights in soul society. There was only silence except for the occasional sound of evening patrol wandering the corridor. A cry managed to reach the ears of a couple fast asleep and content in one another's arms. Grumbles were the response, finally the silence was broken "It's your turn Nanao." The woman swore under her breath as she fumbled out of bed, "Why can't he just sleep through the night yet!" dragging her feet with as much energy as possible to muster at three in the morning. Nanao Kyouraku was not happy; she enjoyed getting her sleep, not having to wake up every three hours to feed her child.

Finally she reached the room where the noise was coming from. Opening the door Nanao entered the moonlit room and the second she did the crying became a sniffling noise, as thought the child knew that she was there. All irritation she had felt vanished the second she saw his face, it was so similar to his fathers. Eye just like her own stared at her with tears in the corners, his sister was still fast asleep. It was always like that, the second she finished with him, she would start to whine for food as well. At least the baby girl didn't wait until Nanao was back in bed to start crying.

She lifted the boy into her arms and held him close to her and rocked him gently "It's okay Ren, shush, it's alright." He gave her a happy coo as an answer. She smiled softly at her seven-month-old son, he had his fathers' hair color and not too mention the fact that he only let women hold him. His own father the only exception to the rule, Nanao settled into the rocking chair and began to feed the boy. There was a slight breeze that came in through the window she had a tendency to leave cracked open. Her hair fell into her eyes and she was unable to brush it away. Luckily for her a calloused hand tucked it behind her ear.

Looking up at her husband she gave him a small smile "What are you doing up?" Shunsui shrugged innocently "Does a father need a reason to see his kids?" Nanao watched him as he leaned over to gaze at his little girl. Yuna was slumbering happily and god only knew that if he woke her up early, she would kill him! Luckily for the man, the baby girl woke up on her own accord, right on time too. Shunsui swept the crying baby into his arms instantly "It's alright Yunie, Daddy's here. Don't cry Yuna." It made Nanao smile seeing her love panicking over their daughter. Yuna gave a tug on her fathers' hair causing him to yelp and her to laugh. Shunsui smiled as his daughter began to giggle, Ren made a rather decent burp before smiling at his mother.

Seeing that smile made her melt all over again, she cuddled him "I love you so much. My baby boy." Shunsui held Yuna and watched his wife holding their son. Their children were perfect in every way possible. He loved to brag to all the other shinigami; sometimes he'd carry Yuna or Ren around with him just to show them off. Nanao traded with him and took Yuna to feed her. Ren stared up at his father and reached out to touch the scruff on his chin, Nanao couldn't help but smile at the sight. Once the small hand had managed to brush the roughness on the stubble, Ren gave a look of dislike and scrunched up his face. Nanao laughed "It seems he agrees with me, you should shave that off." Shunsui pouted at her "But that would ruin my image." An eyebrow raised "Your image? Here I thought that it was just that you were too lazy to deal with it."

Yuna finished and Nanao rocked her, Ren yawned and rubbed his hands against his eyes. Shunsui watched his wife hum softly to their daughter, with the glow of a proud mother come off of her. It was an almost exact replica to the shine that she emitted on their wedding day. It was one of the many reasons he loved her, because of the fact that she wasn't scared to show the fact of how proud she was of her life and family. The moonlight framed her face, the loose strands of ebony hair the tickled her cheeks, the flash of red wine colored eyes, and the small smile the graced her features. Shunsui didn't even notice that Ren had fallen fast asleep in his arms, until a small little snore caught his attention. His son had one hand clutching his fathers' night robe and the thumb of the other hand locked securely in his mouth. The captain managed to remove the little hand, which automatically clenched around one of his larger fingers.

For some reason the sight of the small hand being barely able to wrap around him finger made something swell up within him. He placed a kiss on his sons' forehead and laid the baby back into its crib. Nanao followed suit shortly after, the two of them stood there like that for a while just watching their children sleeping. Shunsui's hand resting around his wife's waist and her head resting upon his shoulder, finally Nanao spoke. "They're beautiful." Her voice hitched slightly, and he leaned his head on the top of hers, "Yes they are." A shaky sigh escaped her "We should probably leave so that they don't wake up." She turned to begin leaving but he took a hold of her hand making her stop.

"Let's stay for a little longer." Something in his eyes made her smile, without even taking a moment to think it over she nodded in agreement. They stood there in each other's arms; just watching their children sleep. In those few minutes their bond seemed to tighten even stronger then ever before, they were happy and content just basking in one another's presence. Finally Shunsui guided her back to their room, Nanao was rather shocked that he didn't jump her, instead he just cuddled with her. "I hope they don't become a troublemaker like you are." Kyouraku chuckled "Don't worry, with a mother like you they probably won't." Nanao gave him a sweet and loving kiss, "Thank you." Her husband gave her a confused look, "For what Nanao-chan?" she nuzzled her head into his shoulder " For loving me." Shunsui shook his head "Never thank me for that, Nanao. I love you now and I will always love you. Besides, I should be thanking you for giving me the chance."

Nanao snuggled closer and yawned as sleep took a hold of her again, "don't be silly, I would have given a chance in the end no matter what. After everything we've been through and you're continuous advances, I feel for you long before you ever even realized it." Shunsui opened his eyes to stare at her now sleeping form. A small smile spread across his face and he brushed another lock of hair out of her face before allowing himself to be swept away by sleep.

OWARI!


	12. Wait Until Eternity

Wait until Eternity

The one question that Nanao hated the most was when he would ask her "Do you believe in reincarnation?" she usually ignored it. He was a romantic sap at times and that was one of the many things she loved about him but he would constantly tell her that when they were reborn he would find her again. Shunsui was like that though, it was his obsession, and that they were destined to meet again in the real world. For centuries she didn't believe him and would brush aside the idea as silly, until slowly gray hairs appeared in her black hair and small wrinkles showed on her face. Shunsui's hair had begun to go white and he would joke about it with Ukitake. Age was creeping up on them, their children had grown and her daughter was already married with a child of her own. Her son took after his father unfortunately but he was bound to end up falling as madly in love as Shunsui had. Finally when the years had finally taken their toll on them and their companions long since gone on she sat there and held his hand in her own, the light was slowly fading in her loves eyes, Nanao did not hide the tears that fell as he whispered in his rough voice "Don't cry Nanao-chan…I will find you again in the next life."

She simply nodded and kissed his hand gently with a small smile spoke "I will see you again my love." With a last sweet kiss he passed on and she let herself sob upon his still chest. Her children pulled her away and took care of her. For a few more years she continued to live a sad and lonely life until finally she passed in her sleep. With her went the last of that generation of shinigami. Only Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya, and Momo still lived for they were far younger than she. As Nanao felt herself fade she knew with a content smile that she would find him again and no matter how long it took, they would be together.

"YEAH I HEARD YOU!" a twenty-six year old woman shouted angrily at her coworker. The prick was constantly getting on her nerves. Telling her what to do and when to do it, she was a ball of stress most of the time and it pissed her off. The woman brushed a loose strand of her bluish black hair behind her ear and tugged her ponytail tighter as her office neighbor poked a head in. The strawberry blonde grinned from ear to ear, "Hey! A couple of us girls are hitting a club tonight. Wanna come?" she glowered angrily "I have all this paperwork to Rangiku, who the hell is suppose to answer the phone for the boss? Or have you already forgotten that I'm his main secretary?" Rangiku walked into the office defiantly and picked up the stack of papers and dropped upon the new kid Izuru's in box. "There. Now I won't take no for an answer. Let's go Nanao." The secretary scrambled out of her seat and went to get back her papers but the taller blonde woman blocked her way. "Get out of my way Rangiku, before I cut off your hair with my letter opener." The woman grinned from ear to ear "It's that kind of aggression that will catch a guy. Come on come with us."

Nanao glared death at Rangiku "What gives the slightest idea I have any interest in going there? I'm not exactly dressed to go clubbing, and I have my… Rangiku… why are you looking at me like that…stop it! NO DON'T TOUCH THAT! WHAT ARE YOU- EEK! NO! GET AWAY FROM THERE! MY SHIRT!!!" after the evil woman was done Nanao was as prepared as she was going to get for a club. Her hair was a bit tousled so that it actually looked sexy, her suit outfit had the jacket thrown to the side, her blouse was untucked the sleeves rolled up and unbuttoned enough that you could see the low-cut tight black tank top she always wore underneath and her skirt had been cut up along the bottom making it seem a bit rebellious, and her stockings had been massacred to tiny pieces that were beyond repair. "THIS SKIRT COST ME FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!!!" Rangiku laughed and dragged her out of the office giving the poor woman only enough time to grab her purse.

The club was loud and bright, it gave her a headache and an eye ache, and thank god she wore her contacts. Everyone was pushing and shoving and groping and and… it was just digusting! She had no idea why she had bothered coming in the first place. When she finally escaped a pig that was trying to hit on her she went straight for the bar. The guy behind the counter had long white hair pulled back into a pony so it would keep out of his eyes. He gave her a kind and sincere smile "What can I get for you?" she let out a long sigh "Anything that won't give me an instant hangover in the morning." He laughed and it was a pleasant sound that made her give him a small smile. "I'd recommend sticking to water then." She let out a long sigh of exhaustion "I'll take a strawberry Daiquiri." He nodded and went to fix it up. Nanao leaned back against the counter and watched her friends enjoy themselves. Rangiku seemed to be having the most fun. That was due to the fact that she was the biggest party girl known to man-kind, and she could drink until the sun came up and not be drunk. It was rather impressive actually. As she listened to the bartender fixing up her drink and take another persons order a blonde guy with purple streaks came over to her. "Hey sweetheart, wanna dance?" she gave him a condescending look "No thank you." Either he was and idiot or determined "Come on, why else would a pretty girl come to a place like this?" she became very cold and indifferent "Because my friend is a moron and dragged me here."

He laughed as if it was some kind of joke and that was probably annoyed her the most "Either way, it would be a shame to leave unentertained, come on. You know it'll be fun." He leaned towards her, bursting her personal space bubble causing her to put a forceful hand on his chest and push him back "Sorry I don't date outside of my species." The guy froze and fixed her with a rather frightening look "You will enjoy it whether or not I let you." His hand clamped hard around her wrist. Luckily right then the bartender reappeared with a concerned look upon his face. "Is something wrong?" the guy pinned her with a silencing look but she nodded "Yes, this man just threatened to rape me." The bartender gave the man a chilling look and a false smile " Really now, I believe that the owner should deal with this. One moment please. He went down to the other end of the bar keeping an eye on the frightened man the whole while. He spoke briefly to a man she wasn't able to see and then when he returned was she able to see the man. Her heart stopped when she did, he was the most handsome person she had ever seen.

Never before in her life had she taken such emotion toward a man but something about him drew her. His hair was a dark brown like tree bark and flowed in waves down his back, his eyes warm smoldering amber, and when he saw her she could have sworn that they darkened. "I believe that this man is causing you some trouble miss." She nodded; unable to find her voice because at the moment something inside her was screaming out that this was who she had been waiting for. This was her soul mate; this was the man she would spend eternity with, which she had already spent eternity with. He gestured to the security guard, a tall man that had spiky hair, a murderous smile, a scar across one eye, and was about 6 foot 9. Everything about him screamed 'KILLER' but once the lecher was gone the owner smiled at her and offered his hand. She gave him hers and he placed a chaste kiss upon the back. "May I ask your name?" she swallowed hard and shakily responded "Nanao Ise." He grinned and his eyes sparkled with delight, "A wonderful name, I my dear Nanao am Shunsui Kyouraku the owner of said establishment." She nodded again as the bartender handed her her drink "Don't worry it's on the house." Shunsui nodded "As it should be." The two of them talked until all others were gone. When it was just Shunsui and herself she stared at him and he smiled

"My dear Nanao, something tells me that this was destiny." She nodded in agreement, "I think so too."  
and before she could react he was kissing her, and something within her shattered. When they finally pulled away for air, there was a soft smile on his face "I've been waiting for you Nanao-chan." She returned his smile as their fingers intertwined "And I you."

OWARI!!!


End file.
